Melt in Your Embrace
by Hikari-Hero
Summary: “Even when Mom is back…we’ll still take care of each other like we did while she was gone, right?” Young elricest, Armour!Al rated for incest. OneShot


Hikari: Okay, this was just fiction lucky number 7! This is by far my best OneShot! I hope you enjoy it!

Pairing: Young!Elricest (Armor!Al / Ed)

I really really really hope you like this! While you read listen to 'I Melt' by Rascal Flatts**

* * *

**

Melt in Your Embrace

Rain was pouring down harshly on the small rural town of Resembool. The room was dimly lit; the sound of chalk scratching against a stone floor was the only thing heard other than the sound of raindrops bursting as they met with the earth. Eyes of silver and gold were gleaming with excitement as the transmutation circle was finished.

"Okay…are you ready, Al?" The boy with eyes of captured sun asked as he looked over at the boy with a silver gaze. The younger of the two nodded, "Just a while longer…and she'll be back…"

"Niisan?" The younger boy asked his older kin, his voice was laced with uncertainty and sorrow.

"What is it, Al?" The blonde asked, looking up from the transmutation circle that lay before them. The alchemic ritual was ready to begin, but the sound in his brother's voice had caused him to stop in his action.

"Even when Mom is back…we'll still take care of each other like we did while she was gone, right?" Alphonse asked, praying that the older boy would answer his question in the way he wanted. Edward smiled.

"Of course we will, Alphonse. We're brothers, it's what we do." Edward assured the sandy-haired boy, placing his right hand on the boy's shoulder. Little did he know, that was last time he would feel his brother's human body for a long time. Both boys clapped their hands together simultaneously and placed their palms on the circle. The room illuminated into a bright cold, almost blinding them. Their chapped lips curled into smiles of pure joy as they anticipated the long awaited outcome of their hard work.

Suddenly, the beautiful golden light turned dark and purple, the dim lights in the room flicking off and a loud clasp of thunder echoed in the room. Alphonse looked over at his brother in fear.

"Niisan, something's going wrong here…" His voice was laced heavily with fear, a fear that something terrible was going to happen to his big brother. All of a sudden, a sharp pain laced up his arm, "NIISAN!" Edward looked over at his brother and his eyes widened in pure horror.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed shrieked, tears collecting in his golden eyes, he tried to get to his brother's side, to stop this crazed rebound. But an unbearable pain gripped his left leg and he was left immobilized. His golden gaze dreadfully trailed down to his aching limb. The boy's eyes widened at the sight before his very eyes. His leg was being broken down by the forces of alchemic means, the very same thing that was happening to his brother's arm.

"NIISAN! NIISAN, PLEASE!" Al cried out, small, icy cold black hands gripping his body, pulling him into the swirling vortex in the midst of the transmutation circle. He quickly used his remaining arm and reached for his brother, salty tears streaming from his silvery-hued eyes as he saw the look of pure terror on his older brother's face. His physical pain was nothing compared to his emotional agony, just watching his brother be tortured in the same way he was made him feel like his whole world was shattering at the hands of human transmutation.

"AL!" Edward sobbed; reaching for his only living family member, dragging his immobilized leg behind him is their fingers nearly touched, Ed quickly tried to grasp onto his brother's wrist, but in a flash of blinding white light, Alphonse was gone. Moments after, Ed blacked out.

* * *

Everything was white, his leg was working now. Ed looked around frantically for his little brother, "Al? Alphonse?"

"Silly little alchemist." A voice hissed teasingly. The voice sent chills up Edward's spine. He quickly looked in the direction of the voice, but saw nothing. Maybe he was just imagining it. But…he couldn't imagine something like _that_.

"W…who's there?!" Ed demanded, fear gripping his body as he called into the blinding room. All white surroundings were harder on the eyes than Edward had ever imagined in his life. He didn't think he'd even notice if his sight was taken away completely.

"Me." The voice echoed, "I'm right in front of you, Alchemist." Ed looked before him. A bright white creature with no face and a black aura radiating from it was seen. He really hoped that this was all just a very bad dream.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed stammered the question, cold sweat drizzling from his brow as he looked at the creature. Was this Hell's doorstep?

"I'm what you would call 'God' or 'All'…" The creature explained, a smile barely visible as the_ thing_ pointed at him, "And…I'm _you_, Alchemist." Edward stumbled backward and scooted back against something cold and hard. He turned his head and saw a gigantic stone gate-like thing with symbols towering over his tiny form. All he wanted know was to wake up from this nightmare. Edward shrieked as millions of tiny, icy cold hands grasped onto his body and started to pull him toward the opening door.

"Let me go! Let go of me! Al! Alphonse!" Ed quickly looked over to the creature before him and screamed, "Help me, please!"

"Calm down and shut up, Alchemist. This is what you wanted, am I right? To know, to experience, to see the _Truth_ like your teacher before you?" The creature hissed as it stayed still, clearly enjoying watching a child squirm at the merciless hands of the Gate.

"ALPHONSE! HELP!" Ed cried out, clinging to the doors of the Gate, trying to pull himself free of the creatures. The thing in front of him merely smirked and watched.

"You must pay!" The sing-song voices of millions of tiny creatures filled his ears as he was jerked backward into the dark and perilous Gate. His body felt like it was being torn to shreds, this time maybe even more painfully than before. Images, millions and millions of images were being burned into his mind along with trillions of pages of text. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted to feel the warm embrace of his mother; he wanted to know that his brother was okay and he wanted to be free.

"Equivalency…." The creature's voice was enough to scare even the dead, "Thanks for the payment, Alchemist."

* * *

Edward coughed up vomit as he struggled to get up off of the floor. Blood was smeared all across the stone floor; the crimson ooze was washing away bits and pieces of the complex circle on the ground. He looked around. Alphonse was nowhere to be seen, "Damn it…damn it all." Ed cursed under his breath, choking down sobs of pain as he knocked over the suit of armor in the corner, drawing alchemic circles on his arms, remaining leg and chest with his own blood, then finally, adding a seal of his own blood to the inside of the cold, steel armor, "Give him back to me…you can have my heart if you want…just…give him back! He's my…only family!" Ed wailed, his fingers brushing up against the seal made from his own blood, causing a blue burst of electric energy to take over.

Alphonse moaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around; he stood up and heard a loud metallic clank, startled he looked around. Upon this, he noticed he was a lot taller than he was before the transmutation. Startled, he looked at his arms. He was in armor? More precisely, he _was_ the armor. How...? Surely Ed would know…wait…Ed! Alphonse frantically looked over his shoulder. His brother was looking at him with pain-filled golden eyes; he was on the floor in a pool of blood that was gradually growing larger as the moments painfully slipped by. His brother's right arm and left leg were gone. The golden-eyed child's breaths were coming out in raspy pants, "Niisan!" Al breathed, rushing over and scooping the bloody being that was his brother, his world, his everything into his arms, cradling the whimpering child slightly, "Niisan, what happened?"

"…It…it failed, Al…the transmutation…it…it f-failed…" Ed breathed. Al didn't even need to ask how he was doing, he could read Ed's expression that all too clearly said, 'help me'.

"Where's...where's Mom?" Alphonse forced the question out, not knowing if he actually wanted an answer. Edward opened his golden eyes halfway, tears streaming down his face, making his skin raw.

"It's not her…that _thing_ isn't…isn't human…" Ed moaned, closing his eyes again, his body tensing from the extreme pain he was being put through. Alphonse looked across the room that the thing that they had created. His grip on Ed tightened slightly, in a protective manor, as he looked at the creature that they had formed.

"I need to get you out of here, Ed." Alphonse stated firmly, still holding the eleven-year-old boy in his metal arms. Ed didn't give a verbal reply, all he did was clutch his arm tighter, trying to soothe the pain in the only way he knew how.

"Just hang on, Ed…" Alphonse soothed, trying to lighten up the mood as best he could. He waited a while for his brother's reply. He didn't hear his brother do anything. Quickly, he looked down at the bleeding child in his massive, steel arms. The form in his arms lay limp and still, "Niisan?!" Al called to the being again, roughly shaking the tiny figure that was resting in his arms. No response, unless you consider flopping around lifelessly while being shaken a response, "Hold on, Niisan…" Al murmured, breaking into a run toward the Rockbell residence that was just down the road, "Almost there…"

* * *

"Do you think they're doing okay, Grandma?" Winry asked, as she finished up the last bit of her math assignment that was due the next morning in class. Pinako just adjusted her glasses and sighed.

"I really don't know, Winry. I don't know what those two do in their free time anymore." Pinako admitted. Winry looked up at her grandmother in slight shock. She thought her grandma knew everything. Just as she was about to respond to her grandmother, the door flew open and a suit of armor holding a bloody and unconscious Ed was in the doorway.

"Please…Aunt Pinako…help him…he's going to bleed to death…" The voice was coming from the armor. Pinako and Winry looked at the large, seven foot tall suit of armor in pure shock. Were they both just hearing things or did that armor have…Alphonse's voice?

"Al?" Winry's tone was full of fear and denial, but deep down, she knew that the armor before her was somehow one of her best friends. Pinako quickly glanced over shoulder to see her granddaughter and then looked back at the suit of armor and bleeding child in the doorway.

"Get your brother inside now, and no need to explain, I'm sure I understand everything perfectly!" Pinako ordered, Alphonse nodded and wasted no time coming inside the house, clutching his bleeding sibling to his broad breastplate.

* * *

The hours never seemed so long to Alphonse before, but that's probably because he was doing nothing other than waiting for his brother to wake up. Edward's wounds were cleaned and white bandages concealed the open wounds from germs and harmful bacteria so Ed wouldn't get infected; his bleeding had ceased a while ago thanks to the immediate treatment. Pinako and Winry were both asleep in their rooms upstairs. Alphonse, however, was still sitting next to his brother's bedside, watching his older brother's chest rise and fall steadily, making sure that his brother wouldn't die in his sleep because of the blood loss. Gently, Al brushed a few stray strands of gold, silken hair from Ed's cheek as he recalled the lecture Pinako had given him to him earlier. But Alphonse knew that if their teacher ever found out about this…Al shuddered, at least he didn't have to worry about Pinako

"Niisan…" Al murmured softly, the name echoing softly because of his new hollow body of steel and leather, "You're going to heal…right?"

As if in response, Ed's eyes opened and he looked over at his brother, "Al…?"

"I'm here, Niisan…I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Alphonse assured the child on the bed. He never noticed this before, but Ed looked incredibly cute and innocent in the moonshine.

"I'm sorry, Al…" Edward murmured the apology, carefully avoiding looking directly into Alphonse's helmet, "This is all my fault…"

"No, no it's not. It's my fault too, Niisan!" Alphonse quickly corrected the youth, cupping Ed's cheek in his massive leather hand. Startled, Ed looked up into the armor's helm, into the crimson glow of his brother's eyes as a leather finger roughly whipped away a salty tear from his cheek.

"Alphonse…" Ed began, but Al simply shook his head, quieting the elder sibling down instantaneously. Edward sighed and leaned into Al's gentle touch, wrapping his fingers around Al's steel wrist. The light of a candle flickered softly. Al looked over at it and then returned his gaze to his brother. The look on his brother's face made him want to reduce to a puddle it was so cute. Ed looked so innocent and sweet with the faint light of a candle and moonshine mixing together.

"Niisan…I…" Al started, thinking of what he should say. Should he tell him that in his eyes, he looks like an angel? Should he tell him that he wanted to hold onto him and never let him go? Should he tell him that even in this body, every time Ed looked at him that way he felt like he was going to melt?

"Al?" Ed asked, his golden eyes full of confusion, worry, and…was that hurt? Alphonse contemplated the look that filled Ed's eyes. The only other time Al had seen that look was when they were on their teacher's island and Ed almost broke down crying when he thought that Al had hated him.

Then, unexpectedly, Edward attempted to make his away closer to his brother, except his plan backfired when he started to fall off of the bed; lucky for him, his brother had quick reflexes and he soon found himself being held against a broad breastplate. A crimson glow spread across Ed's face from humiliation…and from being held by his brother like this, which surprised him a little bit.

"You okay, Niisan?" Ed jumped slightly from the sudden break in the silence. He looked at his brother's face and nodded his head, his blush spreading further for some awkward reason. This was his _brother_. They practically had the same DNA. These feelings felt like what his mother had said love felt like, but…he was supposed to love _girls_, not boys and especially not his own brother.

"Niisan?" The voice pulled him from his reverie. Edward flushed a brighter shade of red when he noticed how close they were, "What's wrong? Do you feel sick, Niisan?" Alphonse inquired. Ed didn't respond, he just wrapped his left arm around his brother's helmet and rested his head on the breastplate, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Al…I'm sorry…" Edward sniffled. Alphonse moved his arms so they were wrapped around his brother and he sat down on the bed.

"You don't need to be sorry, Ed." Alphonse soothed, his grip on his brother tightening softly as he spoke, "We both committed a sin and we both paid for it. It's not entirely your fault."

"But now…you're trapped…bound…" Ed murmured, looking into the crimson hue of the helm as he spoke. Alphonse laughed softly at his brother's words.

"I may be stuck in armor, Niisan…but I've never been able to hold you like this until now…I like this feeling…I like to be the one taking care of you. You always try so hard, even when you're tired or sick. Now it's _my_ turn to take care of you." Ed blushed wildly at this. His brother _wanted_ to baby him like this? To hold him and to watch over him like a guardian angel? He didn't think that his brother had felt the same way he did.

"Al…" Ed started, but he was at a loss for words, he couldn't even begin to explain all the things that he was feeling now.

"Niisan…the only thing…I want is to be able to feel you…but…I can't…not in this body. But as long as you're here with me…I'm okay. I want to be by your side forever, Edward…I don't care if this is wrong, or forbidden amongst society, I don't care that we're still little kids…I know…I just _know_ that I love you more than anything in the entire world."

"…Really?" Edward asked, close to tears yet again. Normally, he'd feel stupid crying in front of his little brother like this, but now…now it just seemed okay. Ed leaned against his brother, even though the armor was cold and hard, Ed felt like he could only truly find warmth in his brother's arms.

"Really…I love you…" Al admitted, brushing a few silken strands from Ed's face as gently as he could without nerves to measure his pressure. Ed couldn't take it. The tears that were welling in his eyes finally trickled down his face. Except these ones weren't from sorrow or fear, it was from pure joy, "Don't cry, Ed…"

"I can't help it…you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that…" Ed smiled. Alphonse was about to reply to his brother's words but before he could, Ed started to speak again, "Al…I want to try something...can I take off your helmet?"

"Okay." Al agreed, Ed's smile broadened as he gently removed the helm from the armor and peered in at the blood seal. He leaned in and brushed his lips against it before pulling back and putting the helmet back on.

"Could you feel that?" Ed asked, praying that the answer was yes.

"I…I felt something…like…like you were actually kissing me…Niisan…I liked it…I really, really liked it…" Al explained, "I wanted to hug you, to feel you…but…it was like I couldn't move…"

"I'll make sure I do that often, okay?" Ed beamed, nuzzling up against the armor. Alphonse nodded in agreement and held his brother tighter. Edward smiled contently and closed his tired eyes, falling asleep in his brother's embrace. Tomorrow, he'd tell Aunt Pinako he was going to become an alchemist of the state and go meet that Mustang guy that had been in the small house earlier and that he wanted automail limbs so he could walk on his own again. But for now, he just wanted to melt in his brother's embrace.

* * *

Hikari: I wrote this entire OneShot to Rascal Flatts' song 'I Melt' Read and Review please!


End file.
